


The Christmas Kiss

by wandyduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandyduck/pseuds/wandyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Hermione Granger shares a kiss under an enchanted mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Kiss

The Christmas Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Granger.

Severus was still the potion's teacher at Hogwarts after the war. Five years later Hermione Granger joined the staff at Hogwarts as the charms teacher, because Professor Flitwick which had retired. Snape and Hermione fought a lot during the first year. As time went on it was tempered into friendship. As time went by they spent more time together. They still fought on occasion. Their friendship turned into love.

There was mistletoe hanging in different places around in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had enchanted one particular one, it was near Snape's office. He had placed a spell on it, so that it would only affect Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger. So when the two of them stood under that mistletoe, they would not be able to move from it until they kissed one another. Not an ordinary kiss either, but a kiss of love. They both loved each other, but had not told the other yet. Everyone could see the loving glances that they sent to each other. They did not know that the each felt the same way. Dumbledore thought this might get them to admit their feelings.

It took several days before the two of them got stuck under that mistletoe. They had been avoiding each other the last few days, because of their feelings. They were scared to admit their feelings, because they thought neither one cared, and might get hurt because of it. Hermione was only going to see Snape about one of his Slytherins. This student had been causing trouble in her charms classes. It was getting very annoying in having to deal with it all the time.

Snape had been going to his office when it happened they both ended under the mistletoe at the same time. They could not move from the spot where the mistletoe was.

Hermione spoke first, "I think Dumbledore did something to this mistletoe. The other ones are not like this one. I guess we have to kiss each other if we want to get free."

Snape smirked and said next, "Brilliant deduction Granger. Let's get this done and over with. I do have to do other things today."

The two of them bent over and kissed each other on the lips, that is when things started to happen. First a bolt of electricity went through both of them. Then they started to feel all kind of delicious sensations. They could not stop kissing each other. Hermione put her arms around Snape's neck, and she moaned into his mouth. This sent chills down his spine. When they finished kissing they were both gasping for breath. They both realized how they felt for each other. They spoke at the same time, saying I love you. The spell was broken for they could now move again.

Then they started kissing each other again. An audience of students gathered and started clapping. The two of them pulled apart at the noise. The students took off after Snape gave them a dirty look.

Snape decided he was going to ask Hermione for her hand in marriage. He was worried about her response. Would she accept it or reject his proposal.

He approached her one day in the staff room which was empty. He went on bended knee and asked her, "Hermione would you consent to be my wife."

Hermione shrieked happily replied, "Of course I will marry you Severus. I love you so much."

This made Snape so happy that he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

With the help of the staff, Hermione's parents, and Molly Weasley they planned the marriage for the both of them. That made it a lot easier on the two of them. It made them happy to get that help, for it would have been very hard for them to plan it themselves because of their jobs.

A few months later the wedding was held in the Great Hall. The two of them got married, with all of Hogwarts watching on. They lived happily ever after, arguments and all.


End file.
